


Dangerous Temptations

by xylence



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylence/pseuds/xylence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Vause's life before prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Temptations

Alex Vause was bold. Anyone around her could feel that immobilizing dominance she carried attached with a smugness that graced her lips. After many years, she knew how to manipulate the deck to her advantage, for she was the dealer, the upper-hand was always in her possession—it was deadly, and her natural allure roused temptations that were irresistible.

Skilled hands brushed up against Piper's body from behind, they felt for the familiar dips and crevices of her curves. Alex had already memorized this woman's body, she knew the right places to get the reaction she longed to hear. It fed the beast inside her, and she felt powerful.

She pressed two fingers and rubbed against Piper's jeans.

" Oh, Alex." The blonde woman closed her eyes and melted at the touch.

Alex smirked and rested her lips against Piper's ear-the blonde was lost in a sensual haze-the huskiness that Alex's voice brought to her aroused her even more. She was willingly drowning as the words of the Siren attracted her deeper into this stupor.

The brunette bit her tongue and held onto the little ounces of control that was depleting rapidly; she was ready to pounce and fiercely rip off the woman's clothes and have her way with her. The thought of pulling the blonde's hair and the aggressive nature was arousing-although the brutality needed to be caged in. This woman had all the time in the world, enjoying the meal slowly made everything worth it.

A primal sound escaped Piper lips as Alex slipped her hand under the tight waistband of her jeans. The heat and wetness drenching her fingers. She teased the vulnerable woman, painting pictures of ecstasy with her fingers as the moans evoked the beautiful colors on her canvas.

Alex pushed Piper up against the wall and pressed herself close, rubbing her knee between the woman's legs. Piper was trapped under Alex Vause, left defenseless only grasping to the moans that filled the room.

Piper was reaching the precipice quickly, quicker than usual. She had already felt aroused hours before at the party when Alex subtly brushed against her every few minutes. Alex had that effect on her, easily pulling her in a stimulating daze that she could hardly control.

Alex lifted the woman's shirt over her shoulders as their lips interlocked melding between kisses and sharing heaving breaths. Her tongue slipped into Piper's mouth, pulling at the woman's lower lip.

Alex cupped the woman's breast before leaning down and taking one in her mouth, aimlessly pulling and rubbing against the tips of her breasts. She let her free hand caress the other as she kissed the woman once again.

" I want to taste what you taste like Piper."

Alex didn't wait for a response as she aggressively pushed the woman onto the bed, pulling the lacy fabric that covered her core and flinging it somewhere in the room. She started trailing soft kisses from the blonde's navel down to her thighs. She smirked into the kisses as she felt the woman pushing against her face.

" I don't want you to move, or let go unless I give you permission." Piper unwillingly nods.

She leans against Piper's wet sex that had been craving multiple releases. Alex revels at the dripping core before her before she presses a tongue against her opening. Alex was no composer, but the melodious tunes she had awakened were beautiful. She licked the throbbing nub as her hands lazily traced circles on the woman's thighs.

…

Alex Vause was in her prime; she was confident, she was strong, and she was alluring. She was different from the others, she got things done quickly.

The international drug dealer didn't really faze her. She was damn good at what she did, she had risen the ranks quickly under Kubra's rule. She wasn't just another low-life anymore. Alex had everything: women, money, and power.

" It better be in Madrid tomorrow morning Vause."

" Don't worry, I have a new mule. She's pretty fucking good at what she does."

Piper had been an easy catch. It was the lost innocence that Alex saw in Piper—much like a wide-eyed fawn lost in the forest in search of its mother. It was clear the blonde had fit the profile seamlessly, and even more effortless-adding much to Alex's ego-that she had been lured in defenseless under the power of the brunette woman's seductive nature. The huntress had caught Piper, and she had no idea what was in store for her.

...

_**Author's Note: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
